John Pyper-Ferguson
|birthplace = Mordialloc, Australia |roles = |characters = Eli Hollander |image2 = }} John Pyper-Ferguson is the Australian-born Canadian actor who played Eli Hollander in the sixth season episode . Pyper-Ferguson was born in Mordialloc, Australia and raised in Canada. He is known for his many television roles, including his recurring role as Peter Hutter on the short-lived western series The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr. and his role as Joe Whedon on the drama series Brothers & Sisters. Career Television He made his television acting debut in the 1986-88 Canadian drama series Hamilton's Quest, after which he co-starred with fellow TNG guest actors John Anderson and Matt McCoy in the 1987 CBS TV movie American Harvest. In addition to his appearance on TNG, Pyper-Ferguson has made guest appearances on such American or Canadian television series as Night Heat (starring Allan G. Royal), Neon Rider (starring Antoinette Bower and directed by Joseph L. Scanlan), Bodies of Evidence (starring Jennifer Hetrick and Leslie Jordan, in an episode with J.D. Cullum and Benjamin Lum), Walker, Texas Ranger (starring Noble Willingham), and Legend (created by Bill Dial and Michael Piller and starring John de Lancie). In 1995, he appeared in a Rob Bowman-directed episode of The X-Files entitled "P. Emasculata". In 1997, Pyper-Ferguson was nominated by the s for his guest appearance on the adventure series Highlander in the 1994 episode "Courage". In addition, Pyper-Ferguson has guest-starred in two episodes of Millennium, the television drama series which starred Megan Gallagher and Terry O'Quinn. His second episode, 1998's "Anamnesis", also guest-starred Gwynyth Walsh. Pyper-Ferguson and Terry O'Quinn previously worked together in the 1988 film Pin (co-starring Helene Udy) and united again in a 1999 episode of Harsh Realm, along with Mark Rolston. More recent TV appearances include the pilot episode of the hit CBS drama series CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (working with Susan Gibney and Barbara Tarbuck), a 2000 episode of NBC's ER (with Megan Cole, Jenette Goldstein, Scott MacDonald, and Gwen Van Dam), a 2001 episode of Judging Amy (in which Julie Cobb plays his character's attorney), a 2002 episode of Family Law (with series regular Christopher McDonald and fellow guest stars Earl Boen and Aaron Lustig), a 2003 episode of 24 (with Zachary Quinto), a 2005 episode of Smallville (starring John Glover), and the final episode of Lost (starring Daniel Dae Kim, Terry O'Quinn, and Sam Anderson). He can also be seen in the TV mini-series Into the West (2005, with Keith Carradine, Clayton Rohner, Keri Russell, Keith Szarabajka, and Garrett Wang) and Everest (starring Leslie Hope and William Shatner). Recurring roles Pyper-Ferguson appeared in seven episodes of The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr. between September 1993 and May 1994. During this time, he worked with such actors as Gary Armagnac, Raye Birk, Bill Bolender, Peter Dennis, Bruce Gray, Richard Herd, Michael Jace, Scott Lincoln, Kevin Lowe, Tzi Ma, Richard McGonagle, Andrew Hill Newman, Miguel Pérez, Bert Remsen, Victor Rivers, Marco Rodriguez, Chris Wynne, and David Youse, and such directors as James A. Contner, Kim Manners, and the aforementioned Joseph Scanlan. In 1997, Pyper-Ferguson returned to The X-Files for a recurring role in two episodes, "Christmas Carol" and "Emily". The latter episode was directed by the aforementioned Kim Manners. The following year, Pyper-Ferguson on played the recurring role of Top Dollar on The Crow: Stairway to Heaven. He worked with actor Mark Rolston for the first time in an episode from this series. Pyper-Ferguson had recurring roles on no less than six different television series between 1999 and 2007. He played Mikey's boss, Kevin, in four episodes of the comedy series Jack & Jill (including one with Stephen Macht and another with Michael J. Pollard). During this time, he also appeared as Jake Blumenthal in three episodes of the USA Network series The Huntress (including an episode directed by Terrence O'Hara). During the 2003-04 TV season, he recurred on the Showtime series Jeremiah, playing the role of Sims in six episodes, including a two-parter directed by Mike Vejar. In 2005 and again in 2006, Pyper-Ferguson played Captain Cole "Stinger" Taylor on Ronald D. Moore's reimagined Battlestar Galactica series, working with Michelle Forbes, and had a recurring role in its prequel Caprica, followed by a third (single) Galactica appearance in the 2012 television movie Battlestar Galactica: Blood & Chrome, the final outing in the revamped franchise. In these same years, Pyper-Ferguson played Agent Bernard Fain in the short-lived series Night Stalker, starring Gabrielle Union. Another recurring role was that of Hudson on the short-lived CBS drama series Cane in 2007. One of his more recent, and more notable recurring roles was that of the combatant survivor Tex Nolan in the post-apocalyptic series The Last Ship (2014-2016). Films In addition to his television work, Pyper-Ferguson had small roles in a number of popular feature films. He made his film debut that same year, appearing in the sequel slasher film Hello Mary Lou: Prom Night II. He later co-starred with Jeff Corey and Clyde Kusatsu in the 1990 action comedy Bird on a Wire and appeared, along with Saul Rubinek, in 's Academy Award-winning 1992 western Unforgiven. He can also be seen in the 1997 comedies McHale's Navy (starring Dean Stockwell) and For Richer or Poorer (starring Kirstie Alley and featuring Ethan Phillips). In 2001, he was one of many Star Trek actors to appear in the blockbuster Pearl Harbor; his co-stars in this film included Pat Healy, Glenn Morshower, Randy Oglesby, Leland Orser, Steve Rankin, Raphael Sbarge, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, and Michael Shamus Wiles. More recently, Pyper-Ferguson appeared in the 2006 films She's the Man and X-Men: The Last Stand, with the latter starring fellow TNG players Kelsey Grammer, Famke Janssen, and Patrick Stewart. Other Trek connections Additional projects in which Pyper-Ferguson worked with other Star Trek alumni include: Film *''Showdown at Williams Creek'' (1991) directed by Allan Kroeker *''Every Breath'' (1993) with Willie Garson *''The Road Killers'' (1994) with Michelle Forbes and Christopher McDonald *''Space Marines'' (1996) with Meg Foster and Michael Bailey Smith *''Somebody Is Waiting'' (1996) with Jeanetta Arnette and Maury Sterling *''Drive'' (1997) with Tracey Walter *''I'll Take You There'' (1999) with Ben Vereen *''Black Dawn'' (2005) with Timothy Carhart Television Episodic *''The Sentinel'' episode "Survival" (1997) with Marshall Teague *''Nash Bridges'' episode "Skin Deep" (1998) directed by Jim Charleston *''Poltergeist: The Legacy'' episode "Seduction" (1998) directed by Paul Lynch *''Gideon's Crossing'' episode "Clinical Enigma" (2001) with Tzi Ma and John Rubinstein *''The Division'' episode "The Kids Are Alright" (2004) directed by Babu Subramaniam *''CSI: Miami'' episode "One Night Stand" (2005) with Michael Buchman Silver *''The Closer'' episode "The Big Picture" (2005) with Raymond Cruz and Don McManus *''Cane'' episode "The Perfect Son" (2007) with Ned Vaughn and directed by James Whitmore, Jr. *''The L Word'' episode "Lady of the Lake" (2008) with Lucia Rijker *''Cold Case'' episode "Bad Reputation" (2008) with Gordon Clapp and Maury Sterling TV movies *''Miracle on Interstate 880'' (1993) with Len Cariou and Roger R. Cross and directed by Robert Iscove *''Love, Cheat & Steal'' (1993) with Mädchen Amick *''The Warlord: Battle for the Galaxy'' (1998) with Dick Miller, Marjorie Monaghan, and Joel Swetow *''The Tempest'' (1998) with John Glover *''Angel in the Family'' (2004) with Ronny Cox External links * * * * JohnPyper-Ferguson.blogspot.com * es:John Pyper-Ferguson de:John Pyper-Ferguson Category:Performers Category:TNG performers